Of Words and Wonders
by animusic96
Summary: They were different in every aspect. He was the famous goofball; she was the quiet transfer student. They did not understand each other at first – but they learned. For it's not always the mouth that speaks; but the heart as well. - AU, High School.


**Summary**: They were different in every aspect. He was the famous goofball; she was the quiet transfer student. They did not understand each other at first – but they learned. For it's not always the mouth that speaks - but the heart as well. - AU, High School.

**Author's Notes**: I'm sorry, I can't resist. x3 I know that there's already many, many more High School fanfics, and mine might be not as good. But I've always wanted to make one, and I hope this story won't be too cliché. It was meant to be a simple romance story. I hope it will stay on the right track. ^^"

And it will be told in Naruto's focus/POV. :)

Well, please read if you would. :D

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto, all rights reserved to Masashi Kishimoto-sama. ^^ (who is right now making us NaruHina fans waiting for the conclusion of Hinata's confession - or at least, any NaruHina moment. o_o")

* * *

_Of Words and Wonders_

**_- Prologue -_**

_

* * *

_

_We talked in the language of our hearts._

_._

Their differences were significant.

He was always the loud one—brash, cheery, proud, unafraid, careless, and messy. He was full of energy all the time, radiating from his features; from his electric blue eyes to his golden, spiky hair.

He was never a reserved person.

She was at all times the shy, quiet one. She was gentle, meek, nervous, polite, and plain. Her dark, raven hair fell along her back, and her eyes were unusually white, lavender-tinted. She was a person one might describe as 'hardly noticeable'.

She was never a vibrant one.

.

_We were different in every way._

.

He drew his eyebrows together in a small frown. "I'm sorry, what was that?"

Her cheeks flushed. She repeated the words she just uttered softly in a mutter. He didn't miss that, but the frown was still lingering ever still on his forehead.

"I can't understand."

.

_But there was a chain that ties us together._

.

His words rang loudly in her ears. She was determined. And she promised to him and herself silently, that she'll never back away so easily ever again.

_"You can do it!"_

Sweat beads glistened on her pale yet slightly red skin. The heat was warming her to the bone, but she kept on running.

She won't give up.

He taught her.

.

_The feelings that we had grew stronger and stronger unconsciously._

.

She smiled a soft, genuine smile.

He blinked.

His chest felt like it has been squeezed tightly, and he can't help but wonder why he… wanted to see that smile more often.

His heart drummed crazily inside his chest. And he was baffled.

.

_We were enthralled, delighted, awkward…_

.

The mere touch of his calloused hand sent shivers across her skin, and her face was beet red.

"Eh, I… I'm sorry."

She shook her head fiercely at the apology. "I-It's okay."

He scratched the back of his neck sheepishly, a faint tinge of blush adorning his whiskery cheeks.

"This might sound silly, but…" he glanced the other way. "Can… Can I hold your hand?"

.

_…And anxious._

.

"She might like you too."

His pink-haired friend stared at him intently with jade eyes. He chuckled dryly, lips white because of the cold. "It's not that easy, you know."

"And why is that?"

"Because…" he gazed at the distance, "I'm afraid."

.

_We did not wish let go,_

.

Her heart dropped as she heard him laugh vapidly.

"I can't stop her from leaving, this friend of mine," he said whisperingly. "Yet she's the last person I would ever want to lose."

Salty mist began to form on her eyes' corners, and her heart sank.

She could barely retain the emotions in her heart as a pair of arms embraced her petite figure.

.

_And we could no more deny our feelings._

.

He blinked confusedly as he did not understand at all. "Are you okay? I—"

"_Ya liubliu tebia…_" she whispered. Her cheeks were drenched in tears, and her face was hidden behind strands of raven hair as she hung her head down. She couldn't bear it any longer.

"What? I… Please, don't—"

She clutched his chest tighter, grasping his jacket in her palms. She didn't want to let go of him. He was her treasure.

"_Ya liubliu tebia," _she repeated a bit louder, her throat tightened_._

She knew he wouldn't understand. She knew it was futile. Yet she kept trying, even though she couldn't breathe from the sheer pain in her chest.

But she had to tell him.

_"Ya liubliu… tebia."_

She leaned her head against his chest, feeling his warmth soothing her nerves.

Watching her like that... his heart was torn. Yet he could do nothing, nothing at all.

"I don't understand…" he whispered sadly. "I can't… I—I don't."

His eyes were burning and his chest was aching. He held her ever, ever so tightly in his arms. "I don't understand…"

.

_But we knew that we would come back to each other._

.

"There will be no sayonara."

She blinked. "But… why?"

"Because we'll see each other again. No matter what happens," he smiled gently. "If we didn't meet, then I'll just come and find you."

.

_And we will._

_._

_

* * *

_

_For we talked in the language of our hearts._

_And thus our journey begins._

_

* * *

_**Afterwords:**

Beware of an angsty-fluff!

And this prologue didn't turn out as what I thought it really should be... Was this really a prologue, though? I'm not sure, and it's so full of spoilers ^^"

Forgive me, readers~ x_x

::

If you wondered what "_Ya liubliu tebia_" means, it is Russian for_ te amo, _or_ je t'aime _(didn't want to spoil too much x3)

Would you like to find out? ^^

::

I hope you'll enjoy the story~ Feel free to tell me what you think about it. :D

Thank you! *bows*

I'll work hard to update the next chapter sooner. ^^


End file.
